Once & Always
by makeulikeashleytisdale
Summary: Mel moves away but no one knows except Jackson, he gets upset about it and tries to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Once and Always

Chapter 1

Note:

The kids have been saved from the island & are home safe & sound, I'll shut up now!

It was a hot day in L.A. and they where all at the air conditioned mall.

The girls where in k-mart looking at the clothes, Taylor was looking at the $100 and over area, Mel & Daley where looking at the $30 dollar and under area, and the boys where sitting on a bench talking about the island.

"Found anything Mel?" Daley said.

"Nope, I had found something but it was too much" Mel replied.

"Oh, where?" Taylor said with a wide grin.

Melissa rolled her eyes.

"What time is it?" Mel asked.

Daley looked at her watch.

"Wow, its 4:55pm, we gotta get out of here, it closes at 5:00pm"

"But I'm still looking!" Taylor complained.

"Fine get locked in here with the wild dogs" Melissa said jokingly before laughing with Daley.

"AAAHHH!!" Taylor screamed running out of the store.

Daley & Mel laughed out loud, at that moment the boys laughed the look on Taylor's face.

Taylor realised they where lying & got angry and stamped her feet.

They all tried to not laugh but couldn't.

They finally stop laughing at Taylor with a big sigh.

"Hey do all you guys wanna come to my place for dinner?" Mel said walking out of the store with Daley.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come" Nathan said.

"We'll come" Taylor said meaning her and Eric.

Eric smiled as if to say 'that's fine with me'.

"We'll all come" Daley said smiling.

They all agreed to Daley's idea, and went to their cars.

Daley had her license but no car, so she got a lift home with Nathan.

"Um…..how's Lex been lately?" Nathan said when they stopped at a set of red lights.

"He's good, still a little tired, he has a friend over so he's allowed to stay home" Daley said.

The rest of the trip was silent, they got to Daley's house and Nathan parked in the driveway.

"Were here" Nathan said nervously.

"I'm gonna have a quick shower and get dressed, will you be back in time" Daley asked.

"I'm not gonna go home, I'll wait here"

"Is that ok?"

"Yeah" Nathan said.

She was about to get out but Nathan grabbed her arm and said:

"Daley, wait"

"What?"

She got back in the car properly, he leaned in and kissed her.

They pulled away slowly.

"I'm gonna go have a shower now, ok?" Daley said excited.

She hopped out of the car, she was at the door and she whispered:

"Score"

(FYI: Daley moved out into another house, and lex lives with her)

It was like their eyes where glued on the TV screen, they had the biggest eyes Daley had seen.

Daley snuck up on their backs & put her hands on their shoulders while saying:

"RAH!"

"AAAHHH!" Lex & Chad (lex's friend) screamed & hid behind the couch.

"Lex, it's me" Daley said laughing.

Lex peeped up from behind the couch.

"Chad, get up, it's Daley" Lex said as if Chad was stupid.

Chad got up so fast he nearly fell over.

"Hi Daley" Chad said looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Daley bent down and asked lex.

"he has a crush on you"

Daley had a grossed out look on her face.

"Nathan's here in his car, you wanna go see him?" Daley said.

Lex nodded & smiled.

He ran out to the car leaving Chad to look at the extra features on the DVD.

Lex hopped in the car.

"Heyyyyy" Nathan said.

"Hey Nathan, I heard you guys park, but it took Daley a while to get in the house, why?" lex said with a worried face.

_What do I tell him? Especially when it's Daley's stepbrother!_ Nathan thought.

"Nathan?"

"Oh, well um…..we sort of….." it was hard for Nathan to get it out.

"You didn't, you know, do what I think you did, right?" Lex said hopefully.

"And that would be?" Nathan asked, he was eager to know.

"You know, lock lips?"

Nathan nodded.

It was all silent till Daley came out to the car.

"Hey lex, go back inside please, mums coming in a few minutes to look after you & Chad, what's going on here?"

Nathan was mouthing words at Daley, he was meant to be saying:

'He knows that we kissed'

Daley got what he was mouthing.

"Look, lex it didn't mean anything, ok?" Daley said disappointed.

"Yep" lex answered.

He got out of the car and waved good-bye for the night.

"Daley, do you really think the kiss meant nothing?" Nathan said pulling out of the driveway.

"Well, I think it meant something, but I can't tell lex that"

"Your right, he would be the first one to freak out" Nathan made a point.

_Later that night at Mel's…_

All you could hear was knifes & forks hitting plates.

"Mel, we need to talk to you" Melissa mother Anna said.

"Ok" Mel answered.

"Well?" Mel said confused.

"In private" her mother said in an obvious tone.

She walked in to the kitchen with her parents.

"Lissy, were moving to Australia" Mel's dad John said with a disappointed look on his face.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

Everyone eating in the dining room looked at the kitchen all at the same time, some with food still in their mouths or just about to eat food, for Eric he had mashed potato on his fork and it fell off on to his new top.

"Shhh" Mel's mother said.

"But that means Jackson won't have a chance to ask me out!!"

Jackson could hear everything.

_I was meant to ask her out?_ Jackson thought.

She walked out of the kitchen fast & furiously, she sat down and started to eat her veggies while everyone was looking at her.

She looked up at everyone slowly.

"What?" she said.

They all went back to eating silently. Mel leaned towards Daley and asked her:

"What's all this about?"

"Nothing" Daley answered.

A few hours later Nathan & Daley left for home.

Then they all left one by one, until it was only Mel & Jackson.

"Um…Mel, can I talk to you in your room?" Jackson asked.

"Sure" Mel said excited.

They both walked up stairs together without making eye contact. They got to her room and Mel opened her door and let him got in first, she had 4 round rice paper lanterns on, one pink, one blue, one purple, and one green.

It was like a glowing rainbow.

He sat on her bed, and then she sat beside him.

"So, what's up?" she said.

"Well, I heard you say that I won't have a chance to ask you out, I was meant to ask you out?" Jackson asked

"Oh, no you didn't, I mean you don't have to ask me out if you don't want to"

"And, why won't I be able to ask you out?" Jackson was eager to know why.

"Oh, well…I, I….I'm moving"

"What, when?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night, my mum & dad have been secretly packing my stuff, that's why most of my stuff has gone missing" she answered his question.

He closed his eyes tightly, tears came running down his face.

Mel saw the tears on his cheeks.

"Jackson, what's wrong?"

He opened his eyes and reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bracelet for Mel.

"It was for our 10 week anniversary for how long we've known each other" he said still crying.

"Jackson, it's beautiful" she said.

They looked into each other's eyes, leaned in and kissed.

They pulled away, the felt guilty for no reason. Then they looked at each other and held hands.

So, do you like it? 3rd reviewer will get a sneak peek of chapter 2, Mwah: -


	2. Chapter 2

Once & Always

Chapter 2

"I don't know what to say" Melissa said.

"Just say you'll wear it forever"

Melissa nodded. They kissed again and hugged after.

"I'm gonna go home, ok?"

"Yeah, I was going to go to bed soon anyway"

"Bye" he kissed her on the cheek & walked out of the room, down the stairs & into his car.

As he drove away he beeped the horn and waved out of the window at Mel, who was looking out the house window from her room, she blew a kiss at him and closed the windows and blind.

She closed her door and dressed into her pj's. She got in to bed but didn't read tonight.

_The next day…_

It was 3:00pm & the day had come that Mel moved, she was packing the last things in her room, like photos, a few books & a few DVD's. Jackson was outside Mel's house to say good-bye.

Melissa came outside and gave the last box to the man packing the boxes in the truck that goes to the airport, and then she walked to the car where Jackson was going to say good-bye.

"Mel, why do you have to leave me here with Taylor trying to take me from you" Jackson was really upset.

"Well, my dad got a job offer from his business to go to Australia and sell houses"

"Why can't you come stay with me until, I don't know, find house that you can rent & live in?" Jackson asked.

"My mum & dad wouldn't like it if I stayed with a boy"

"Yeah that's like them to say that" Jackson said like it was one word.

Mel laughed softly, and she had forgotten that she was moving.

"You know, I'm really gonna miss your laugh's" Jackson said.

"I'm not trying to be mean to be mean, but, I had just gotten off my mind"

"Oh, sorry"

"Melissa, time to go to the airport, the plane leaves at 5:00pm, and it's…" Mel's mum looked at her watch, "3:10pm"

Jackson saw Mel's eyes fill with tears.

"Hey, I'll always be with you, well the bracelet from me will always be with you" Jackson said.

She laughed through her tears.

"I'll e-mail you everyday" Jackson said.

Mel nodded, then sniffled.

"Do you want me to tell the others?" Jackson asked.

"No, let them find out themselves. They won't see me for a few days and when they do, tell them then" Mel replied.

"Sure, what ever you say, Mel"

"Mel! Time to go!" now Mel's dad told her.

"Bye"

"Bye, expect 10 emails a day" Mel said.

Jackson nodded and said, "I don't care if it's 20"

They kissed softly and waved.

Mel got I the car, wound down the window and blew another kiss.

Jackson waved back. When she turned the corner his eyes started to fill with tears aswell.

"bye Melissa" he whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Once & always

Chapter 3

"Bye Melissa" he whispered to himself.

Jackson walked to his car and drove away crying.

The next day… 

Jackson woke-up in his bed from the phone ringing, he was dripping in cold sweat. He had just had a dream where Melissa crashed on an island again when she was on the plane to Australia.

He could Tre pick up the phone and answered it. He was saying,

"Hello?" he took a pause to listen to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Who's this?" another pause.

"Oh, hi" pause.

"I'm tre, Jackson's little foster brother"

"No he's still in bed" pause.

"Really?" pause.

"How did it feel?" another pause.

"Good, how can that feel good?" pause

Jackson sat up and then he got out of his damp bed. He walked out of his bedroom in his white, blank singlet and red boxers.

His foster mother, Elaine, was making toast for his, little 5 year-old foster brothers, Tre and Davion.

Elaine turned around and saw Jackson dripping in sweat.

"Jackson, what happened?" Elaine asked him.

"Uh…bad dream" Jackson answered.

"About what?"

"Melissa"

"How could you have a _bad_ dream about that sweet little girl?"  
"She crashed on the way to Australia"

"Oh" Elaine said.

Jackson looked over at tre, who was bouncing on the couch but talking on the phone at the same time, davion was bouncing up and down on the couch as well.

"Who's on the phone?" Jackson asked Elaine.

She shrugged and said,

"The phone rang just before you came out and he answered it. It must be someone good, because tre's interested" Elaine said.

"Now way, I'm to young to have a girlfriend, Melissa" tre said on the phone

Jackson ran over to tre because it was Melissa on the phone. Jackson and tre started pulling the phone, but tre was stronger than he looked.

"I'll give you 5 dollars if you give me the phone" Jackson tempted tre.

"No"

"10"

"Nope"

"20"

"No way"

"30"

"don't break the phone" said Elaine.

Melissa was laughing her head off on the other end of the phone.

"If you give me 50 dollars I'll give you the phone"

"50!" Jackson screamed.

"Yep" tre said.

"Fine" Jackson agreed.

Tre let go of the phone, and Jackson nearly fell over. But he got his balance and started talking to Melissa.

"Hi, Mel" he said.

"Hi" Mel said still half-laughing.

"How's Australia going?" asked Jackson said with a smile.

"Good, its hot" she said.

"Are you sure that's Australia, I think its you"

"Shut up"

Jackson walked into his room and sat on his bed. He was talking for 3 hours with her and it was already 12:00pm, but then he got another call.

"Hang on, I got another call" Jackson said to Mel.

"Ok"

Jackson pressed the button that said 'Answer'.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi Jackson, its Taylor"

"Uh…hi"

"Listen, I wanted to know if I could come around in about 5 minutes to talk" Taylor was playing hard to get.

"Um, sure?"

"Great, see you in 5 minutes, bye" once again, she was playing hard to get.

"Bye" Jackson said.

He pressed the 'End' button, then the 'Answer' button to talk to Mel again.

"Hey Mel, I gotta go. Taylor's coming around"

"Oh, ok. That's fine, bye" Mel said disappointed

"Bye" Jackson said.

He pressed the 'End' button and put the phone down on the bench beside his bed.

Then he got dressed into a brown shirt and black pants. Next thing, he heard a knock at the front door.

Then he opened his door and raced to the door saying,

"I'll get it"

Jackson opened the front door, Taylor was there.

"hi, Jackson" Taylor said.

"hi, come in" Jackson answered.

"so this is where you live" Taylor said walking into where he lived and looking around.

Jackson closed the door, walked over to Taylor and said,

"Elaine, this is Taylor. You've heard of her"

"Oh, hi sweetie. Would like something to eat?" Elaine said to Taylor.

"No thanks, I'm watching my diet"

"Why would you need to go on a diet?" Elaine said smiling.

"Why thankyou, Mrs. Jackson" Taylor said sweetly smiling.

"please, call me Elaine"

Taylor nodded her head and smiled.

Taylor turned around to Jackson and said,

"Jackson, can I talk to you in private"

"um, sure"

What does Taylor want to talk about? Ohhh ahhh! Okay wat eva!! R'n'R!!


End file.
